This is a study of the efficacy of glutathione monoethyl ester in the treatment of inherited metabolic disorder, glutathione synthetase deficiency. Drug safety, efficacious method for the management of subjects afflicted with the disorder and arresting or reversing the associated mental deficiency are being studied.